How I Met My Husband
by tsunderimabae
Summary: Seperti keluar dari mulut buaya malah masuk mulut harimau, aku kabur karena menghidari mafia, tapi kenapa pada akhirnya aku malah membabu ria dirumah seorang Hibari Kyoya, dasar memang nasib ! ini hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang seorang babu teraniyaya yang mungkin akan tergoda imannya


**How I Met My Husband**

 **By**

 **Tsunderima yang unyu-unyu (yang mau muntah silahkan)**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu miliknya Akira Amano**

 **Warning : Mengandung ketypoan tingkat dewa, story gaje, OOC**

 **Selamat membaca readers**

* * *

 **Italia**

Disuatu malam yang tenang pada saat para penghuni Vongola mansion sedang tertidur lelap, terjadilah sebuah penampakan !

Oh tenang ini bukan penampakan cuman seorang Don muda Vongola yang sedang mondar- mandir dikoridor, ia tampak gusar sepertinya lagi banyak pikiran, bagaimana tidak hari ini kepala keluarga Morecci datang dengan menawarkan perjodohan antara Don muda ini dengan putri sulung keluarga Morecci, dan yang menakutkan lagi sepertinya Nono, ayahnya dan Reborn menganggap ini sebagai peluang yang bagus untuk Vongola.

Memang Tsuna sempat menerka- nerka bahwa mungkin ia tidak akan bisa menikah dengan orang yang dia cintai, kebanyakan mafia apalagi yang besar dan berpengaruh seperti Vongola mengangap bahwa pernikahan adalah suatu cara untuk memperkuat aliansi dan tentu saja untuk mengambil keuntungan dari kedua belah keluarga tentunya.

Sial jika saja dia terlahir menjadi orang lain mungkin kehidupannya tidak akan seberat ini, bagaimana tidak berada di mafia sama halnya ketika kau sedang bermain catur jika kau salah langka maka habis sudah, apalagi keluarga seperti Vongola mereka tidak melakukan kejahatan murahan yang bisa kau temui di lorong- lorong gelap, tapi tahukah kalian mereka mendanai berbagai politisi bahkan Vongola juga berpengaruh untuk menentukan, menjatuhkan bahkan mengangkat calon pemimpin di berbagai Negara, sama halnya seperti kelompok Yakuza yang menguasai politik sayap kanan di Negara asal Boss muda ini dan selanjutnya kalian bisa tebak sendirikan.

Mafia mungkin sedang menelan perlahan-lahan segala hal baik yang ada pada Tsuna, maka dari itu ia harus memiliki tempat bersandar yang akan memberikan tawa , yang akan mengatakan bahwa Tsuna masih memiliki sedikit kebaikan di hati dan yang menguatkannya untuk bisa melakukan hal- hal yang jauh lebih baik , tempat bersandar itu bisa jadi orang yang ia cintai, tapi jika Tsuna memilih untuk memiliki orang yang ia cintai maka ia berpikir sangat tidak adli bagi orang yang ia kasihi untuk ikut masuk kedalam dunia mafia, sedangkan Tsuna yakin orang yang ia cintai pantas mendapatkan yang lebih.

* * *

Sedangkan itu disisi bumi lain tepatnya di Namimori ada seorang gadis yang berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, oh mungkin dia seorang gelandangan, tanpaknya bukan terlalu rapi (?) dan bersih untuk disebut gelandangan, oh mungkin dia tunawisma ? , boleh jadi.

Gadis bersurai coklat dan bermata hazel yang sedang diceritakan ini pun berhenti didepan sebuah hotel, ya tepatnya **love hotel** , ketahuan ternyata gadis ini mau ena-ena (MasyaAllah author istigfar ga bole su'udzon) dan gadis itupun memasuki hotel tersebut dan check in (ena-ena confirmed), ya gadis yang diceritakan itu adalah aku, Ai Fujihara.

Hotel ini benar- benar ramai ada begitu banyak muda mudi dan pasangan kekasih, ketika aku menghampiri receptionist mereka tampak sedikit memberi tatapan iba padaku mungkin karena aku datang sendiri ? (iba karena aku benar benar tidak tahu hotel macam apa ini), dan singkat kata akhirnya aku berhasil check in dan memasuki kamar hotelku, yah kamar yang lumayan dengan lampu remang- remang kurasa lampunya bermasalah, lalu aku menuju ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhku, tunggu aku tidak bisa langsung main rebah rebahan dengan badan kotor seperti ini, dan aku pun langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Benar- benar nyaman rasanya ingin tidur saja sambil berendam air panas, tapi sebelum sempat tertidur aku mendengar ada bisikan- bisikan halus, yang lama kelamaan menjadi desah – desahan, rintih- rintihan, dari kamar sebelah, kira- kira mereka sedang melakukan apa tanyaku dalam hati, kedengarannya itu seperti seorang perempuan yang mendesah tidak jelas, dan satu lagi mungkin itu lelaki, si perempuan tampak kesakitan, dan mendesah tiada henti, sekarang aku mendengar kalau perempuan tersebut berteriak dan yang menggeramkan adalah ditengah suara teriakan itu, terdengar suara laki-laki tertawa puas.

"Apa ?" ucapku.

Apa laki- laki itu tertawa karena perempuan itu kesakitan ?

Aku tak habis pikir jika memang begitu tapi ku doakan saja semoga laki- laki itu diampuni dosanya karena telah menganiaya perempuan tersebut.

Dasar tega bagaimana mungkin laki- laki bisa seperti itu, apa aku harus mengirimnya kerumah pemotongan ayam untuk memotong adik kecil di bawah perutnya.

Karena tidak tahan mendengar penderitaan perempuan tersebut aku menyudahi acara mandi ku, bergegas keluar kamar mandi, oh ya kalian pasti tidak tahu kenapa aku berada disini, sebenarnya aku sedang kabur, dan menjadi buronan ayah ku, seperti yang kalian ketahui aku kabur karena ayah ingin menjodohkan ku dengan boss ke sepuluh keluarga Vongola.

Jika perjodohan ini untuk memperkuat aliansi bukankah akan lebih menguntungkan jika adik tiriku Rosi yang dijodohkan oleh ayahku, aku memang putri sulung dari ayah tapi pernikahan ayah dan ibuku mengundang lebih banyak kontra ketimbang pro , sehingga pernikahan orang tua ku kandas di usia ke dua tahun, tragis.

Lalu ayah menikah lagi dengan seorang putri mafia ya pernikahan kedua sudah jelas didukung oleh kedua belah pihak secara pol, dan lahirlah Rosi dia adalah saudara tiri selisih satu tahun dengan ku, rosi dan aku sangat berbanding terbalik, jika rosi berpenampakan seperti victoria secret model (cantik, tinggi, sexy), sedangkan aku tentu saja **cantik** (memuji diri sendiri), kalau aku sudah menikah nanti mungkin aku **bisa jadi sexy** , dan aku **masih berharap tinggiku bertambah**.

Aku tidak habis pikir jika Vongola menerima perjodohan ini kurasa mungkin dia bodoh atau semacamnya, karena posisi ku dalam keluarga ayah ku benar- benar ambigu, ya aku memang putri sulung ayah ku tapi aku tidak akan mewarisi gelar boss , alasannya adalah keluarga ayahku pasti tidak setuju aku menjadi boss, walaupun hanya sebagai boneka yg dipanggil boss, keluarga ayahku tetap tak akan suka hal itu.

Yang kedua seumur hidup aku hanya menghabiskan dua tahun tinggal di lingkungan mafia yang pertama saat aku masih bayi, dan satu tahun pertama saat ibuku meninggal, lalu tahun- tahun lainnya aku habiskan untuk tinggal di jepang dengan keluarga Ibuku jauh dari jangkauan mafia.

Ketiga aku tidak tahu Vongola itu bodoh atau apa, tapi yang pasti jika aku jadi dia aku akan memilih menikah dengan orang yang kucintai, atau mungkin bisa menikah dengan Rosi barangkali kan lumayan jika menikah dengannya bukan hanya menjalin aliasi dengan keluarga Morecci tapi juga menjalin aliansi dengan keluarga mafia dari sebelah ibu tiriku yang aku tidak tahu apa namanya, saking tidak pentingnya.

Terakhir adalah aku tidak mau dan aku tak memiliki kemampuan apa- apa untuk menjadi boss, bisa kubayangkan jika aku menjadi boss mungkin boss- boss terdahulu akan menangis didalam kubur seraya berkata, "Siapa yang telah memilih anak ini ?" .

Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berpikir kepala ku jadi pusing, dan perutku sedikit lapar tapi hari sudah benar- benar malam, entah karena darah penasaran dari ibuku mengalir deras di nadiku, aku pun penasaran dan menggeledah laci- laci di meja dekat tempat tidur.

Dan taraaa aku menemukan sebuah borgol, minyak yang seperti minyak pijat mungkin, dan ada balon berbentuk aneh, weew aku tidak tahu mesti bilang apa sepetinya memang tindak criminal di hotel ini parah, lihat saja mereka bahkan membekali tamu mereka dengan borgol yang sudah jelas untuk menangkap penjahat, pemilik hotel ini terlalu perhatian pada tamu.

Mata ku menoleh kearah balon aneh di dalam laci sepertinya ia berkata "Ayo tiup aku".,

"Apa ini", batinku dalam hati.

Baru pertama kali aku melihat balon yang aneh sekali bentuknya panjang, dan sangat elastic bisa ditarik- tarik, tapi bentuknya sangat rancu seperti sesuatu yang dulu pernah kulihat di buku biologi tapi aku lupa bentuk apa ini.

" Mungkin bentuk amoeba atau sejenis cephalopoda ? "

Dan karena iseng aku pun meniup balon tersebut, dan jika aku tahu balon apa yang sedang aku tiup ini aku pasti tidak akan menceritakannya dengan seseorang disuatu saat dimasa depan, kalau aku pernah meniup k*nd*m bermerek * $# karena iseng.

* * *

Hal yang paling mengerikan pun terjadi ketika aku sedang tertidur lelap, tetapi lagi- lagi tamu kamar sebelah mulai berulah, aku rasa tamu dikamar sebelah benar- benar sycopat bagaimana mungkin iya melakukan penganiayan DI HOTEL dan di tengah FAJAR, semua ini membuat ku murka akhirnya dengan masih memakai piayama aku keluar kamar, dan melaporkan kriminalisasi ini pada manager hotel, dan saat aku menemukan manager hotel tersebut inilah yang terjadi...

"Oh Tuan manager, aku harus memberitahu mu bahwa telah terjadi penganiyayan dikamar 112, tepat disebelah kamar ku" Ucap ku dengan nada berapi- api.

"Maaf tapi penganiayayan seperti apa yang kau maksudkan nona, bisa kau ceritakan padaku detailnya."

Aku pun menghembuskan nafas dan melihat kesekeliling ruangan tempat manager ini berada, bagus manager ini tidak sendirian ada dua orang pemuda yang kita kenal sebagai Hibari Kyoya dan Yamamoto Takeshi, mereka mungkin bisa berguna untuk menangkap sycopat itu.

"Begini saat aku mandi semalam tadi aku mendengar ada perempuan yang mendesah yang sangat ambigu disertai dengan teriakan kesakitan, dan kau tau apa yang paling memuakkan ? aku mendengar tawa dari seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang menikmati jeritan perempuan tersebut."

"^_^". Hei kenapa muka ketiga makhluk didepan ku ini berubah jadi ambigu.

"Lalu di saat fajar aku mendengar lagi perempuan itu berteriak lebih kencang, dan juga terdengar suara cambukan sepertinya laki- laki itu sedang mencambuk perempuan itu, yang benar saja cambuk, cambuk pak manager! apa laki- laki itu gila ini penganiyayan, dia pikir perempuan itu kuda. "

Dan yang membuatku jengkel adalah kenapa tuan manager ini malah tersenyum dan terlihat malu- malu seperti seorang anak yang ketahuan nonton video Ariel-Luna oleh ibunya, dan pemuda yang yang kita kenal sebagai Yamamoto juga tersenyum- senyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang mungkin ketombean, aku pun melempar pandangan ku kepada pemuda bersurai hitam disampingnya dan aku benar benar murka, bisa- bisanya ia menyeringai seakan mengetahui apa yang menimpa wanita tersebut.

"Nona sebaiknya anda kembali ke kamar anda, saya pastikan apa yang terjadi dengan wanita tersebut bukanlah sebuah penganiyayan seperti yang nona tuduhkan."

"APAAA ?."

"Sungguh nona ini bukanlah suatu penganiyayan."

"Apa kalian semua terkena penyakit diabetes sehingga menjadi impoten, bagaimana bisa kau bilang ini bukan penganiyayan, kita harus menolong wanita itu".

.

.

.

Tidak ada repon dari mereka bertiga.

Sebenarnya tuan manager itu tidak tau harus berbuat apa, agak sedikit kurang nyaman untuk menjelaskan situasi ini, akhir cerita aku ditendang keluar dari kantor manager, karena si manager ingin berbicara kepada kedua pemuda tersebut, apa yang mereka bicarakan di tengah fajar seperti ini apa mereka hendak threesome di kantor manager ?

"AWAS KALIAN JIKA BERTEMU LAGI AKAN KU KIRIM KE DOKTER BEDAH KELAMIN." Ucap ku berapi- api sambil keluar dari kantor manager.

* * *

 **DUA HARI KEMUDIAN**

Karena keadaan keuangan ku mulai menipis aku memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan sebelum aku di usir dari hotel dan tidur di jalan, ya kalian harus tahu bahwa karena terjepit oleh keadaan aku harus menandatangani kontrak sebagai asisten rumah tangga, dan parahnya lagi di dalam kontrak itu jika aku berhenti bekerja dibawah kurun waktu empat bulan aku akan membayar denda yang jumblahnya mungkin ayah ku bisa membayarnya, tapi itu berarti aku harus kembali ke rumah dan menyetujui rencana ayahku.

Setidaknya jika aku menyetujui pekerjaan ini untuk beberapa bulan ke depan aku punya tempat untuk bersembunyi dari ayah, yang benar saja dia ingin menyeretku ke dalam mafia, jika aku bisa menghindar maka itu akan lebih baik.

Tinggal bagaimana sekarang aku memberi kabar pada nenek dan pamanku di Tokyo , sebelum nenek memasang iklan orang hilang dijalanan atau yang parah lagi jika paman memasukan kasus kehilanganku ke dalam berita tv, sekarang aku hanya berharap semoga tuan Hibari yang akan menjadi majikanku selama empat bulan kedepan adalah orang baik, tapi mengapa aku mendapat firasat jika tuan Hibari ini adalah orang semacam kakek- kakek tua genit, mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai readers tersayang jumpa lagi dengan saya author gaje tsunderima, udah lama banget ga bikin fanfic jadi kangen, btw ini fanfic pertama di fandom Khr, ga tau jadinya ini ff gaje banget tapi ga bakal discontinue karena saya terlalu cinta sama hibari dan tsuna hohoho, dimohon kritik dan saran yang membangunnya, dan jangan lupa buat review and fav okeeee ^^


End file.
